Naruto: One shots
by Zennaka
Summary: A collection of one-shots, read the in chapter descriptions
1. Chapter 1: TayuyaAmewyn

This is meant to be a simple fiction to tide anybody who actually reads the stories, its lemony goodness. There is a bit of openly lesbian themes and minor cursing, for those who aren't comfortable with this… this is meant to be a few one-shots, so _ here we go read and review. This first one takes place approximately during the Sasuke retrieval arc, it's got a single OC character and her summon. Also due to my own personal choice I won't use any derogatory terms to deem homosexuality.

Chapter one: For Those About to Rock, or I don't have a second creative title.

"Little shit blinded me!" Tayuya yelled as she rubbed her eyes as Shikamaru had disappeared into the trees gulping down hard. He checked his pockets mumbling loudly about restocking on components as he started to meditate quietly. Meanwhile a thousand feet away a tall sky blue haired Kunoichi was rushing towards Shikamaru. "Grand…I have…no idea where I'm going…and I…" The Blue hair mumbled as she landed in front of Shikamaru. "…and I'm apparently so lost I found you Shikamaru…I…think…" She whispered as Shikamaru blinked looking at her before he smacked his forehead.

"Ai yah…Ame-san I…didn't expect you for a few minutes…it seemed that weird guy that Neji was going to fight was…strong." Shikamaru whispered to Amewyn as she smiled shooting a quick glance over her shoulder whispering and asking, "he's…fine passed out but fine. I'm alright because…I was taught a few techniques by Tsunade and one of these soldier pills…and…a special bit of help. I'm here to help you Shika… as it stands I need to know what this girl is capable of…and well if I should just go on after Sasuke?" Shikamaru shook his head replying quickly, "She's a serious Genjutsu user…something with the flute she's dangerous. We've got our work cut out…as long as she's got Gen and that flute…she'll probably end up kicking my ass. I'd suggest you do something fast she's pissed as hell and…well I don't want to sound like I'm worried...but unless you're fully prepared we're fucked." Amewyn smirked as she slammed the cleaver into the nearest tree pulling out a small contract handing it to Shikamaru. "Here…if you need to just put a few drops of blood on it and you'll get my Neko summon. He should be here to help you if the need him…I'll leave everything I've got but a kunai… that ought to help you out Shika." Amewyn smiled as she emptied her pockets leaving a large pile on the cleaver before she took a deep breath. She jumped forward from the trees catching Tayuya off guard as Amewyn held the kunai at the elder Kunoichi's neck.

"Tch… come to help that little shit…I've got news for you Konoha Nin…you aren't going to get away with this. Sasuke is already in Orochimaru's grasp, all we're here for is to delay you annoying little Nin." Tayuya laughed cruelly, "Face it… he's not coming back no matter how hard you fight, no matter how much you want." Amewyn clutched the kunai as she mumbled Sakura's name Tayuya smiled before she slammed her elbow into the younger girl's stomach making her double over. Tayuya jumped forward spinning the flute before she turned around as Amewyn stood upright breathing deeply. "You think if you fight that the boy will come back try again you little girl. If my guess is right you're probably a lesbian and I'm guessing that Sakura girl…is most likely your girlfriend. Mmm it's been it has been quite awhile since I've had such a cute…little partner…I bet you'll probably scream my name." Tayuya giggled as she started to play on her flute, Amewyn closed her eyes as she took a deep breath. Tayuya smiled as she watched Amewyn sit down, meanwhile in the genjutsu Amewyn opened her eyes looking around.

"…So…either …Shika was right…or…the currents just changed…a lot and …Shika was right…and given her…abilities…I doubt I have that much chakra." Amewyn sighed softly to herself as she looked around taking stock of her situation noticing the trees were empty. "At least it's quiet…or quieter now…" Amewyn closed her eyes as she slowly meditated a large vein of chakra running along her back. As the young girl meditated behind her stood a fully nude Tayuya as she kneeled down whispering into Amewyn's ear, "got something to say to your captor? Or does she get to have her way with you… without a fight." Amewyn opened her eyes as the ice shattered visibly as Tayuya lifted Amewyn up looking the other girl over. "You know, if you weren't a Konoha Nin I would almost feel guilt about this…such a cute girl…" Tayuya whispered lustfully, "but you chose Konoha. I don't… see why I should feel guilt…about enjoying this…those well formed breasts they're so perky." Tayuya smiled as Amewyn closed her eyes clenching her fists as the elder kunoichi carefully removed Amewyn's clothing looking at her sky blue bra and light green panties. The elder girl smiled before she rubbed Amewyn's breasts through Amewyn's light blue bra causing the younger girl to moan rather softly. Tayuya smiled as she pressed her lips onto Amewyn's lips kissing her rubbing Amewyn's left breast a bit harder. Tayuya smiled as she pushed Amewyn against the tree smiling as the young Kunoichi threw her right hand trying to punch the redhead missing as Tayuya grabbed her hand.

"Still have a bit of fight left…when I'm done you'll be a docile little Nin…like dough in my hands." Tayuya whispered as she massaged Amewyn's breasts before she nipped the young girl's neck carefully popping her bra. Tayuya smiled as she kissed Amewyn's breast causing the young girl to elicit a very deep throated moan as she relaxed her shoulders. "Mmm already starting to enjoy yourself…all that's left are those cute little panties of yours… and I'll soon have myself a nice little treat." Tayuya whispered softly as Amewyn gulped hard closing her eyes gripping the tree as Tayuya moved down to slice away the young girl's panties. Meanwhile Tayuya was watching Amewyn as she was on her back visibly showing the signs that the Genjutsu was working its rather erotic magic. She popped her neck licking her lips "Mmm a bit more…and soon enough that utterly delectable Nin…is…mine" whispering as she looked around slowly. A few hundred feet away Shikamaru was testing the weight of the Cleaver as he looked around taking a deep breath.

"Alright…how the hell does someone so short…and cute…haul this around like it's a Barbie doll or something…?" Shikamaru mumbled, "It's like she's sisters with Sakura. Hell…Not even just Sakura…it could be Tsunade…and right…I've got the traps set…Ame I hope you give me a signal…or you can live through this." Shikamaru slowly settled with the Cleaver on his back as he went through the plan, meanwhile Amewyn lay against the tree smirking. Tayuya smiled at the nude form of her opponent kneeling down whispering, "I hope that trashy piece of shit saves you. I'd love to see how trash like him is going to help some little slave like you." Amewyn stood up breathing as she closed her eyes the cursed seal started to glow as it covered her body. "Hmm…think you've got the upper hand with this? I bet you won't even break from my control…" Amewyn smiled defiantly as she curled into a semi-fetal position. Tayuya looked as ice erupted from Amewyn shattering the genjutsu as the young girl stood upright Tayuya was pinned to the tree near her back. Amewyn gasped in sharply rubbing her chest as she looked at Tayuya grinning like a Cheshire cat looking at the elder girl.

"I'll bet you didn't expect me to use…my curse seal…so late did you?" Amewyn asked softly leaning back closing her eyes breathing hard, "You didn't think it would be that easy did you?" Tayuya smiled answering softly, "For a moment there…yeah I kinda did." Amewyn shakily stood up as Shikamaru jumped up Cleaver in hand as Amewyn shot him a glance raising her brow.

"Hmm…seems as though you're more resourceful than I thought Ame-San…I'll get Tayuya…if you can catch up with Kiba Inuzuka… hopefully he's still alive. He'll need your second state powers Ame…" Shikamaru half asked as the young girl nodded taking out a second pill as she munched on it, "you've got one hell of a scary power like Sakura-kun. If you don't mind me asking…what did she do to you to get you so pissed you broke from the genjutsu?" Amewyn smiled answering quickly, "Let's just say…she found that I'm a bit ticklish…and… more than capable of being taken down with certain tactics. I didn't get angry…and can I have my cleaver back… if Kiba's in trouble I'll need it." As Shikamaru nodded he handed it over before Amewyn smiled kissing Shikamaru on the cheek jumping off. "…Girls are so weird…" Shikamaru mumbled to himself as he started to rush towards Konoha with Tayuya.


	2. Chapter 2: HakuAmewyn

You'll all excuse the serious lack of updates across the board; my muse has been playing cat and mouse with me the past few days. This will involve a single OC again, but this times it takes place far earlier than chapter one, it takes place during the Zabuza mission. My muse decided to change it to this update rather than a two part one shot…which may come up later and my DM doesn't threaten me for this. As always, read review enjoy and tell me if you guys like this new style I'd like to try it out for one-shots and maybe the After Pein Chronicles. Also…I feel compelled that this is also a bit more lemony than previously I'm going to see how far I can go with this without being over rated M.

Chapter 1: Someone to love with my life in their heads

"Hyouton (Ice) Shinigami (Reaper) Gai (Scythe) No Jutsu" A soft female voice cried out as a four foot ten inch scythe formed from the ice next to the blue haired beauty. "That's a bit more taxing…than I had anticipated…wonder how…Sasuke…and Sakura…are doing." She turned on her heel carefully putting the scythe on her back as she walked along the wind blowing her Chinese style skirt up. As she stopped for a moment she heard a soft cry of anger followed by malicious laughter, she smiled softly. "At least Naruto and Sasuke are okay…" The woman sighed to herself turning on her heel she looked at a tall almost female looking man looking at her.

"Ah! I heard your voice and thought that I should investigate…" the man smiled as the young girl gulped down softly, "Are you…and your friends from Konoha? I think your name is…Amewyn…and your friends …Sasuke and Naruto…and Sakura…and your sensei…Kakashi?" Amewyn nodded quickly the man smiled walking closer and offering his hand to Amewyn, "I'm Haku." Amewyn smiled softly as she blushed

She whispered quickly, "I…I'm Amewyn D…Dodonna…" she turned her face bright red as Haku smiled gently pulling the younger ninja into a soft hug causing her to sigh. The elder Nin smiled as

He gently whispered, "You look…exhausted little Nin, maybe you should rest a little." Amewyn nodded as she fell into Haku's arms the boy smiled as he disappeared, "Target captured Zabuza-sama." As Haku grabbed Amewyn the scythe laid in the ground where she was melting away, the two appeared near Zabuza who was sitting upright against a tree.

"Found her already, and here I thought you'd take longer Haku-Chan" Zabuza smiled saying a bit of sarcasm in his voice, "is she drugged Haku, or just too damn exhausted to fight? If she's going to fight either of us again, I want her as exhausted as possible, remember that she's your enemy not your friend Haku. Take her to some place far away from here; show her…the time of the little Konoha Nin's life hopefully she'll understand this." Haku nodded obediently a small smile crept onto his face as he disappeared again, Zabuza stood up slowly gripping the cleaver. "If he screws this up…" Zabuza threatened to the skies "I won't live to see the end of it if she gets stronger." As Haku set Amewyn into the bed he watched her with the same care and gentle way he saw Zabuza.

He stroked her cheek softly whispering, "Everyone wants to know they're not alone…There's someone for me out there." As he continued to gently stroke her cheek causing her to stir before sitting upright and rubbing her eyes.

"Eh…wha…where am…I…I…" Amewyn trailed off rather softly, "I…I'm…here…with Haku…" she looked into his eyes her cheeks growing bright crimson as their eyes met. The young boy smiled nodding as he gently kissed Amewyn on the lips as the two met Amewyn felt a spark of cold run through her. As Haku pulled away she let loose a soft breath of icy mist Haku smiled as he moved onto the bed. The young girl looked at him as he gently laid her back kissing her on the lips again causing a much large spark of cold to rush through her. "Mmm… H…Haku…" she moaned softly closing her eyes blushing brightly, "I…I Fe…feel cold…all of a sudden." The boy nodded as he nipped her neck a small shard of ice melted into the air quickly as Haku gently moved down removing her clothing. Amewyn opened her eyes as she looked up at Haku wearing her shorts length tights and her light blue sheer bra. Haku smiled gently running his hand down her stomach watching with a soft intensity causing the young girl to shiver.

"Relax…and let the chill run through your body…" Haku whispered as Amewyn nodded obediently, "This is a test to see if you are an ice Nin. If you weren't…that first kiss…was packed full of ice chakra…you would have been…a little Ame-icicle. You are not alone with this unique gift; I'm someone there to care for you my little icy ninja…" Amewyn looked up as Haku smiled. Haku smiled as he watched Amewyn's resistance drain as his hand rested on her crotch his fingers gently stroked her womanhood. Haku smiled as the young blue haired girl closed her eyes relaxing beneath his fingers her legs spreading wide under his rather gentle assault. Haku smiled as he gently moved the tights down and off the young girl kissing her gently eliciting a rather soft moan from his would be victim. As He pushed a finger in causing her to moan as he smiled moving up to gently massage her breasts causing her to push her hips instinctually. The boy smiled forming a few hand seals with his free hand, as he smiled pushing his finger in deeper as Amewyn arched her back he pushed a second in starting to push in deeper. As he did the young girl closed her eyes breathing softly her wrists were frozen to the bed as her ankles were frozen in a spread eagle position. Haku smiled as he moved down her hips slowly whispering "I'm going to show you a few of the pleasures a Ninja is entitled to. Just relax little Ame…and I'll make sure you're…in heaven…for the next few minutes…" Amewyn looked up slowly as Haku gently kissed her crotch. The young boy smiled as he continued the gentle rhythm with his fingers and kisses as the young girl writhed under his expert touches. Before he smiled as the bed grew stained with her juices disappearing Amewyn blushed brightly as she slowly dressed. As she did she looked for an exit disappearing quickly as a soft hearty laughter could be heard of an evil short man.

"Where were you Amewyn?" Kakashi asked the young girl as she looked a bit out of it before looking up and

Coughing as she replied, "I…was training Sensei, I…must have been training a bit harder, and I'll be fine." Kakashi shrugged as he turned to his students Sasuke and Sakura,

"Hopefully you've all got enough training in this week;" Kakashi sighed heavily, "Naruto will be joining us later. Amewyn I want you to take point with our target to protect him, Sakura you'll be with her to make sure she's okay, Sasuke keep behind him, if we fight Zabuza…I don't want any of you in that fight." The trio nodded as they disappeared followed soon after by Kakashi who smiled underneath his mask recognizing Amewyn's visible glow. As the four appeared on the bridge Amewyn formed hand seals closing her eyes a silvery blue rising from her body. As mist rolled in Amewyn smiled opening her eyes gripping the ice scythe whispering softly, she felt the cold in it and shivered hard.

"Well, well, well, look who we have here…my little hunter Nin I thought you'd be gone copy Ninja. Especially since the girl who beat me the first time…can barely find the room to talk…" Zabuza smiled half shouting.


	3. Chapter 3: Amewyn's first date

Alright, this one-shot will be the least Lemony compared to Tayuya/Ame or…Haku/Ame… *cough* anyway ^_^; please read and review and enjoy Sakura and Amewyn's first date.

Chapter 3: Everyone wants to feel like someone cares

In the large Village of Konoha soon after the coronation of the Godaime Hokage Tsunade, five Nin had completed a mission to the Village of Rice patties. Their leader a tall somber man with a mask clapped his hands together as two of the ninja fell over the three left standing looked at one another.

"Ame-Chan, Sakura-Chan, could you help Sasuke-san to his apartments…I need to talk with Naruto alone…" The man said looking at Naruto as the young blue haired girl nodding carefully putting him over her shoulders as Sakura followed suit.

"Right away Kakashi-sensei," Amewyn said as she walked along, "That's what you get Sasuke-Chan…you need to learn teamwork." Amewyn blushed slightly her cheeks rather pink as she stopped in the Uchiha compound as the arrogant boy shakily stood up.

"I don't need you to lecture me little Chuunin, if you haven't forgotten I'm still a lot more powerful than you ever were." Sasuke yelled visibly angry as Sakura moved before Amewyn thrust her arm out, "Look at the little girl protecting her id…" before Sasuke could react Amewyn had him pinned the cleaver resting inches above his neck.

"Now, look here little Uchiha, I've spent time with you as a teammate and as a friend. You've done nothing to repay either point, hell you've even gone so far as to try and out do Naruto." Amewyn whispered anger flaring as her seal started to glow brightly, "I've had it with every mission you've either ended up in the hospital or out of commission. If it weren't for the fact that I used…to respect you, you'd be dead right now so I think a little change is in order. From now on, if you don't start pulling your weight…if you so much as try…as compete with Naruto…I will castrate you and I will make sure…every fan girl of yours is watching." Amewyn stood up before walking past Sakura who shook her head softly,

"She means well Sasuke-kun…" Sakura started to sigh. "She's just sad that you keep trying to get her attention is all you know better Sasuke-kun. I mean…you seem so focused on trying to get the girl…that you lose focus on the team and Amewyn is there to catch us…if we fall Sasuke-kun."

"Why do you protect her Sakura," Sasuke eyed Sakura "You use to squeal and run around with me. Why do you want to protect someone like her she's always throwing about her ice and catching me off guard. I want to know why you'd start going after her…and not after me."

Sakura smiled in an ever knowing way before turning to walk out stopping and saying over her shoulder, "Because she loves me back. She's my little lost ice kitty…she at least loves me enough to tell me the truth unlike you Sasuke, you can't see beyond your short sided nature." Sakura walked out as Sasuke was left standing there pain and anger thrust through his face as he screamed. Meanwhile atop the balcony of Amewyn as she had put her cleaver down looking along the horizon smiling softly, below her balcony Sakura took a moment to relax putting one foot on the building and walking up slowly.

"Amazing…how the sun seems to sit above the Hokage manor…" Amewyn sighed out dreamily as the pinky smirked. Sakura slowly walked over Amewyn as the blue haired girl Sakura smiled forming a few hand seals quickly before a puff of smoke obscured Amewyn's vision. As she looked around she felt two strong hands stroke her shoulders before a soft voice started to whisper in her ear.

"Relax…You're…much…too tense…" the voice sounded rather happy Amewyn started to relax breathing softly, "I thought you'd like the surprise…and it seemed as though you aren't complaining." Amewyn looked over her shoulder seeing a tall pink haired boy as she felt her heart skip a beat the man smiled as he watched Amewyn fall into his arms. "I thought so…" the man whispered smiling softly as another puff of smoke as the man turned back into Sakura. Amewyn blushed heavily as she stood upright as Sakura gently wrapped her arms around Amewyn causing her to close her eyes.

"You know that I can't resist you no matter body you are in…" Amewyn whispered softly. "I take it you came here because of…something in mind and not just to make your little fan girl's heart flutter?" Sakura stuck her tongue out and nodded smiling softly as she gently helped Amewyn stand upright before moving to her side.

"I thought that we might go out for some ice cream together and have a bit of a beach visit after?" Sakura said as Amewyn blinked and nodded quickly as Sakura turned walking into Amewyn's apartment. As she did a small wolf boy ran up to Sakura looking at her excitedly as Sakura kneeled down to him hugging him.

"Sakura-kun, are you here for Ame-kun…" the boy asked curiously as Sakura stood up and nodded the boy smiled softly. Amewyn rubbed her neck as she whispered instructions to the boy as he nodded the two girls left quickly as Sakura looked at her blue haired companion.

"You know Ame-Chan; we…might get a little cold…" Sakura started putting a finger on her chin, "I think we should…go visit the beach." Amewyn blinked and then nodded as she turned to the left seeing the ice cream vendor she smiled softly. The young blue haired girl whispered the orders as she handed Sakura a single scoop of strawberry ice cream in a cone as Amewyn rubbed her own ice cream cone of mint ice cream in a single scoop as well. The two smiled gingerly as Sakura started to lick the ice cream Amewyn looked at her pink haired love interest for a moment before turning and looking at the horizon. "You seem a little shy Ame-Chan…" Sakura said to Amewyn as the blue haired Nin, "especially…when Kara or I…start to lick ice cream in front of you. Or whenever Temari and I suggest the hot springs...or you Akimoto, Junichiro, Raven get together and play your instruments." Amewyn looked into the distance for a moment as Sakura smiled, Amewyn carefully finished her cone. Sakura smiled looking at Amewyn as the pinkie licked the mint ice cream off Amewyn's cheek before kissing her on the lips. Amewyn stood looking into Sakura's eyes as the pinkette licked her lips walking a few steps past Amewyn. The blue haired girl shook her head rubbing her eyes for a moment before looking at Sakura the two walked along the road before walking to a large shop. Amewyn smiled as she and her love both bought a pair of bikinis, Sakura slowly put on her pink bikini and Amewyn put on her sky blue bikini. As the two bikini clad ninja walked to the beach as they walked several boys soon covered their noses looking at one another. As Sakura walked along the beach Amewyn watched her for a moment before covering her nose with her hand blood rolling from her hand. Sakura turned smiling on her heel looking at Amewyn as the blue haired girl looked on as the sun started setting. Amewyn smiled watching in intent interest as her pinkette lover walked towards her the sun framing her in hues and shades of red and orange. Amewyn smiled softly as Sakura pulled her into a deep passionate kiss, as the two started to kiss behind Amewyn Naruto stood his trunks were tight and blood rolled from his nose. Sakura smiled her hands moving down Amewyn's back gripping her bikini clad rear causing the blue haired Nin to squeak.

"You are much too tense….I can feel your stress and tenseness all the way down here." Sakura whispered into Amewyn's ear smiling at her reaction as the blue Nin closed her eyes passing out. "I'll take you home…don't worry…I'll be gentle," Sakura smiled as she lifted Amewyn bridal style walking towards her apartment.


End file.
